


It's a kind of magic

by Confettibites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Harringroveweekoflove, M/M, Magic AU, Marking, Mutual Pining, Robin Plays Matchmaker, i don't even know what this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Basically, Billy has magic abilities and turns out there's a reason why Steve has been out of luck with the ladies.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	It's a kind of magic

**Author's Note:**

> Where is the smut?? Seriously though, I'd probably extend on this if I had the time right now but ughh life I guess?? Hope you still enjoy. I don't even know what this is but I might add a second chapter later on. I quite like the premise.
> 
> Also, this was written for the Harringrove Week of love and includes the prompts Mutual Pining - Marking - Magic AU

“Hey dingus, stop drooling over my ice cream,” Robin nudges his shoulder and pulls Steve out of his daydream.

“Hm?”, he asks, quickly checking if he missed customers again. But the ice cream store is as empty as it always is that time of day. 

“You know, eye-fucking Hargrove isn’t actually going to take you anywhere, right?”

“I’m not—” “Don’t even deny it. You’ve been making that face since he walked in with that stupid tank top.”

Since the pool had closed after summer was over, Billy had somehow managed to get a job as a trainer in the local fitness club, mostly doing yoga or spinning classes for middle-aged women. Steve simultaneously hates and loves the windows that allow him to look.

“I didn’t drool,” he says in his defense, quickly checking, just in case.

“You know, if you’d just ask him to hang out, maybe you two could actually work on that UST.”

“On that what?”

“Unresolved sexual tension?”

“Oh.”

“I mean, I can pretty much put on an alarm for when he’ll walk in here in all his sweaty glory, ordering something with cream or nuts or finding some other way to make this even grosser.”

“He just worked out. Probably needs the carbs.”

“Pretty sure he could get those at the smoothie place, too. Never saw him there though. Oh no, I did. Every time you’re off work and he walks in here just to immediately turn around again.” Robin huffs.

Steve rolls his eyes because whatever Robin is talking about is clearly bullshit. At first, he thought she just wanted him to like Billy so they could bond over… that stuff. By now, he knows there’s not even a point in trying to it that anymore. But imagining that Billy Hargrove, the Billy Hargrove, could have even the slightest bit of interest in Steve was just ridiculous. He was showing up at every party Steve went to, always a girl at each arm making sure that Steve does not miss it. It was ridiculous how straight the guy was. And how fucking successful because Steve had been on a dry spell all since Billy had started working here.

Robin had given up on the board eventually, mostly because she ran out of space on the you suck part. She had told him it was probably due to him not really being interested in hooking up with any of those girls although Steve was pretty sure she was just saying that to humor him. Somehow, when it came to love, he was shit out of luck lately and he had no idea what that was about.

Billy usually does a couple of classes and just as Robin predicted, he walks straight in after, leaning over the counter and smirking at Steve. 

“Hey there, sailor,” he teases.

“Uh, hey,” Steve offers with a smile. “What can I get you?”

“Any suggestions?”

Before Steve could answer, Robin walks in from the back and steps right next to him. “Hey Billy,” she says. “Uh- do you offer personal training by any chance? You know, Steve’s been bitching about his form and you clearly got that part covered.”

It’s fair to say, Steve almost choked to death right there and then.

Billy chuckles at the request and looks back at him with a raised brow. “That so, Harrington? Are you interested in some private lessons?”

“I mean… I… could probably just go to the gym, right?”

“I don’t have anything planned later. Could show you my training regime. It might help you to get a decent start on the whole fitness thing. When are you getting home tonight?”

“Oh, he’s off in an hour,” Robin chirms again and Steve decides, he might have to kill her over this.

“Cool. I’ll be coming by later then.”

Billy turns around and gives them a casual wave before he leaves the store.

“He’s literally so into you it’s not even funny,” Robin mumbles.

“Bullshit.”

“Steve.”

“Hm?”

“He literally didn’t even buy any ice cream.”

That at least manages to get a frown on Steve’s face and keeps him wondering for the rest of his shift.

“What the fuck am I even supposed to do with him?”

“How about just talk to him? How are you such a fucking dingus?”, Robin rolls his eyes.

“Oh, easy to say for someone who just played matchmaker.” “And successfully so!”, Robin adds. “Thank me later when you finally get laid.”

Steve cringes but there is clearly a part in him wondering if she might be right.

When Steve gets home, he decides on a quick shower, mostly to calm his nerves and also because he still isn’t sure what this evening if even going to turn into. He barely makes the switch into new clothes, before he can hear the doorbell. Cursing, Steve makes his way down.

Billy doesn’t look like he’s going to a training session. His hair is styled and he looks freshly showered, too. Well-fitting pair of jeans and a red shirt. He looks better than Steve ever did.

“Hey there,” Billy says, walking in while Steve is still trying to wrap his mind around the situation. He feels like he’s got some explaining to do.

“Uh- listen… Robin shouldn’t have said what she did. She thinks she’s being funny with this but—” “Oh, you don’t want me here?”

“I… didn’t say that,” Steve mumbles. “Just saying that Robin has some sort of agenda over this… over you and me or whatever.”

Billy laughs but it isn’t a mean thing like he expected. 

“I’ve been wondering when that would happen?”

“You expected her to invite you here?”, Steve frowns.

“Not the exact thing but I… kinda made sure she would get the idea.”

Steve tries to make sense out of Billy’s words but he’s clearly having a difficult time with it. “How?”, he asks then.

Billy smiles and looks to the side like he’s avoiding Steve’s question. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, pretty boy.”

That statement doesn’t manage to clear the frown off of Steve’s face.

When Billy looks at him again, his smile widens. “Ever wondered while girls have been avoiding you like the pest lately?”

“Did you spread a rumor about me or something.”

“Or something,” Billy clarifies. “I might have used a little magic to help me out. Just a little spell, nothing bad really.”

“You what?”

“I put a spell on you. Nothing harmful. It’s not a curse or anything. I mean, not really. Just a little marking spell.”

“A mark?”, Steve asks, quickly checking his hands and arms for anything visible.

“Not like a physical mark. A little something that makes sure people know you’re taken.” “Is that, why literally every girl I talked to has been running?”

“I’m sure, you also helped with that,” Billy chuckles. He stopped when Steve glared at him. “Shit, I know that wasn’t a good move. I… didn’t plan to. But then I saw you talking to this blonde chick one day and she was smiling at you and twisting her hair around her finger and I literally couldn’t focus on work all day because I was checking on you.”

“You did?”

“Well, making sure girls wouldn’t be a problem, surely helped with that,” Billy winked.

“You do know that this is kind of a shit thing to do, right?”

“I’ll take the mark off the second you ask me to, pretty boy.”

“How did you put it even on me?”

“Easy,” Billy says. That is the first time, he’s actually stepping close to Steve. “All it takes is a little touch. You can’t notice if you’re not paying attention.” He reaches out with his hands and brushes his fingers over Steve’s wrist. Steve can feel the tingling sensation under his skin, spreading into his whole arm but he can’t see anything. 

“Shit, are you for real?” “As real as they get,” Billy winks. “Listen, man, I don’t know what it is, but there is clearly some sort of connection between you and me. Don’t tell me you can’t feel it.”

Steve has been looking at the ground for a moment but he raises his gaze when Billy says that. “No. I mean… I can’t take my eyes off of you. Is that another trick?”

“It’s not a trick,” Billy says. “Want me to show you some real magic?”

Steve barely manages a nod, before Billy steps in and devours him into a kiss. The tingling feeling has spread all over his skin now and Steve feels like he’s been cut open and Billy is the only thing holding him together. He has never been kissed like that.

“God, I wanted to do this forever,” Billy mumbles against his lips.

“Same,” Steve nods. “Let’s go… upstairs.”

They end up in Steve’s bed although he doesn’t have a clear recollection of getting there. Steve is naked from the waist up and Billy is sitting on top of him, straddling his hips and looking down at him with hungry eyes. He’s currently unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders.

All Steve wants to do is touch so he runs his fingers over the lines of Billy’s abdomen, feels warm skin underneath his palms.

“Promised you some real magic, didn’t I?”

Billy reaches out with his pointer finger and moved it down the center of Steve’s chest. The line that Billy had drawn on his chest starting from his neck and all the way down to his solar plexus starts glowing in this deep orange light, enlightening the satisfied smile on Billy’s face.

Steve can’t help but reach out. He is sure the glowing skin would feel warm to the touch but it doesn’t. It is the same although his fingers felt tingly where the light touched them.

“Bit of magic,” Billy says and then he winked at him. 

“Is it… you know… gonna stay this way?”

“Nah, the glowing wears off quickly. But you’re gonna keep feeling it. A mark. That okay with you?”

Steve looks down at himself again, following the line of glowing orange that almost led all the way to where Billy was straddling him, only wearing a pair of ripped jeans. Steve could see him tenting his pants and swallows. He likes the idea of having something that Billy gave to him all the time more than he should, so he gives a shy nod.

“What else can you do?”, he asks.

“Worried, I’ll turn you into a frog?” When he leans down, connecting their chests where the glowing had been getting a little dimmer. The warm touch sends sparks of electricity through Steve’s body but more so it was those big blue eyes staring him down like he was special. Like anyone could be as special as Billy.

Billy leans in and kisses the corner of Steve’s mouth, chaste with it. “Wanna see something cool?”

It isn’t like Steve could say no to that offer.

Billy snaps his fingers.

At first, Steve doesn’t notice anything except for maybe the little lines on Billy’s forehead. There’s a vein showing more than before. 

Steve’s room had been lit by two lamps before. But now those were dark and, instead, two balls of light are flying through the room, circling over their heads and pulsating with energy.

“Is that… dangerous?”, Steve asks. Usually, things that pretty aren’t meant to be touched, right? Billy is the exception although Steve isn’t even sure about that.

Like he could read Steve’s mind, Billy makes the two lights fuse together and form a big one that slowly lowered itself down. Billy sits up again and makes the light ball fly maybe a foot above Steve’s chest.

“Trust me?”

“Yes.”

Billy takes Steve’s hands and brings them up, carefully so that they were maybe two inches from the light away.

“Feel that?”

“It feels… tingly.”

Billy’s smile grows a little wider and then, without any preamble, Billy forces Steve’s hands to come together where the light was before. 

Steve gasps because he’s been wary not to touch. The light hasn’t been physical though. For a moment, the room is pitch-black but then the glow is back and it’s spreading into every corner of Steve’s body.

Billy starts to kiss him again and where they touch, some of the light bleeds over into Billy’s body until they are both omitting that obscure orangy light. Steve barely pays attention to that though, too focused on the touch of Billy’s tongue in his mouth. He loses himself to it, not sure how much time passes with them making out and Billy rutting down against him. But when Steve blinks his eyes open again, their kisses lazier and less heated now, the lights of his room are back on like nothing ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> As always, you can always come shout at me on Tumblr @Confettibites


End file.
